Draco's Delicious Revenge
by ainmals1
Summary: An old enemy of Splinter's who he and the turtles thought was gone has returned in one piece. He wants revenge, and guess who he wants as food? This time our heroes are gonna need more than ninja skills for this adventure.


**Hello my dear readers, here is the next TMNT story. This time an old enemy who the turtles and Splinter thought was gone has returned, I hope you like it. Now before we begin I should make a few points here.**

 **I forgot to mention that the "Rat Blood" story takes place after the "Bishop's Gambit" episode, while this story takes place before "The Exodus parts 1 and 2" episodes.**

 **And this is the most intense story I have ever done, so I hope you guys don't get too shaky about it.**

 **Now on to the story.**

* * *

Draco's Delicious Revenge

In the lair of the turtles Chanda woke up early, made her breakfast, after she finished she made pancakes for her boys once they wake up, she hummed as she cooked.

"Hummm hummm hummm hummm hummm hummm hummm hummm hummm hummm hummm hummm hummm hummm hummm hummm hummm one, two, three..." Chanda hummed, then she heard a growl, "four." she finished.

The rat heard the noise again, "Michelangelo is that you?" she asked, there was no answer.

"Michelangelo if this is a game it is not funny, besides we both agree that you wouldn't sneak up on me," Chanda said sternly.

Chanda heard the noise again and she knew it wasn't her son, she picked up her walking stick.

"Who's there, I know you're here, show yourself coward," Chanda said defensively.

For about five minutes it was quiet, but Chanda knew someone was there, the question is who? Their enemies didn't know where they lived, suddenly the female rat felt a big hit on her head causing her to drop her walking stick and fall unconscious, a red tail out of no where picked her up and the two banished into thin air and without a trace expect a flash of light.

* * *

One minute later Splinter woke up, he yawned with his arms stretched out, and smelled pancakes, "good morning Chanda," the male rat greeted.

Then he opened his eyes and saw that Chanda wasn't there.

"Chanda," Splinter said.

He looked on the chairs, and couch she wasn't there, so the rat finished making the pancakes so they wouldn't burn; the guys woke up.

"Good morning Chanda, good morning Splinter," the turtles greeted.

The turtles saw that Chanda wasn't there.

"Where is Chanda?" Leonardo asked.

"I don't know my sons but I know she was up 15 minutes ago, the plate, fork and knife are all in the sink," said Splinter.

The turtles and Splinter ate their breakfast first, then went in the dojo to figure out where Chanda is.

"Maybe she's at the girls place," Leonardo guessed.

"Maybe she's at Casey's," Raphael guessed.

"Maybe she's at April's," Donatello guessed.

"Maybe she's at Leatherhead's," Michelangelo guessed.

"She doesn't go anywhere without one of us going with her," said Splinter.

The guys knew Splinter was right.

"Then where can she be?" Michelangelo asked.

"Guys look what I found," Donatello said picking something up.

The other turtles looked and saw the brainy turtle hold Chanda's walking stick, Splinter took the walking stick gently, sniffed it, and held it tightly.

"Chanda my love, where are you?" Splinter asked heartbroken.

* * *

Meanwhile Chanda woke up to a place that was unfamiliar and very ugly, "oh, where am I? I'm not at home at all, I know I'm not in New York, and I'm positive I'm not on earth," she said.

"And you're not in Kansas either," said a thick raspy voice.

"Yes that's true... Hey who said that?" Chanda asked.

The white rat felt a scaly hand on her shoulder, her eyes widened, and the figure made her turn around, Chanda looked up and saw a familiar face; it was Splinter's worst enemy Draco the evil dragon, the one who Splinter beat three years ago, then came back for revenge, Chanda remembered him when he tried to eat her, he and the Damiyo's son were sucked into a rift, then came back and merged into one being, the last thing Chanda remembered was Splinter and the turtles used the time scepter and the war staff to put them back to their normal selves, turned to stones and crumbled, the Damiyo's son was restored back to a child, but how was Draco alive? Chanda screamed.

"Did you miss me?" Draco asked.

Chanda looked at Draco shocked and terrified.

"Aw what is the matter? Are you scared because your useless sons and pathetic husband aren't here with you?" the dragon asked mockingly.

Chanda got angry this time.

"No, and how dare you insult my family?! Why are you even here?! I saw what happened to you! You were turned into stone! You can't be alive! You have to be a ghost!" Chanda said angrily.

Draco chuckled evilly, and Chanda didn't like the way he laughed.

"Let me ask you something rodent, if I was a ghost would you feel me or not when I touched you?" Draco asked.

Chanda was too frightened to answer but she knew that Draco wasn't a ghost.

"Well if you're really alive who brought you back?" Chanda asked.

"The dark assassins did they have magic powers," said Draco.

"Well you obviously kidnapped me to try to eat me again," said Chanda.

"Why else would I do that? It is for revenge my dear especially against that husband of yours," Draco said.

The dragon started to stroke Chanda's face; the rat didn't like it, she didn't want to be touched by someone she is afraid of, Draco finally stopped.

"Well I better leave you alone now, but I'm warning you don't even think of running away because I will find you," Draco warned.

He left Chanda alone, the white rat didn't know what to do, then she had an idea.

"He told me not to run away, but he didn't say anything about not hiding or calling for help," Chanda said to herself.

She hid somewhere, pulled out her shell cell and called for help.

* * *

Back on earth the turtles were thinking of who is responsible for taking their Mother.

"Who could be clever enough to kidnap Chanda?" Leonardo asked.

"Maybe it was Baxter Stockman he never kidnapped Chanda before," Michelangelo guessed.

"No it was too planed out," said Leonardo.

"True, how about Shredder, Hun, and the Foot Ninjas?" Michelangelo guessed.

"They already did that besides if they were here the whole place would be trashed," said Raphael.

"You have a point... Agent Bishop?" Michelangelo guessed.

"He already did that two weeks ago remember?" Donatello reminded.

"Oh yeah... The Green Goblin!" Michelangelo blurted out.

Everyone looked at him in a 'yeah right,' way.

"Well who ever it was must have been very sneaky," said Raphael.

"And if Chanda is in trouble she should have at least given us a call," said Leonardo.

In about two seconds after he said that Splinter's shell cell rang, he answered it.

"Hello," Splinter said.

"Splinter it's me Chanda," said Chanda.

"Chanda, where are you? Are you alright?" Splinter asked.

"I'm okay for now, although I don't know where I am, I know it is not in New York and it is not on earth, can you still hear me?" Chanda asked.

"Yes I can hear you Chanda, but why are you whispering? Who has you?" Splinter asked.

"Well I don't want anyone to hear me, as for who has me I don't know if this is harder to say or harder to hear, but you know that dragon who you fought three years ago, tried to eat me, got merged with the Damiyo's son, and got turned into stone and crumbled when he got back to his normal body? Well he's back," Chanda whispered.

Splinter's eyes widened, he thought Draco was gone for good, but knew that his wife was telling the truth.

"What?" Splinter asked uneasily.

"He did mention he was brought back," said Chanda.

"He did who is it Chanda?" Splinter asked.

"Well the ones who brought him back were..." Chanda began.

But suddenly she was interrupted by a sharp cold grab on her upper arm, Chanda gasped and saw who grabbed her; it was Draco's scaly hand his claws her almost deep into Chanda's beautiful white fur, Chanda screamed a little, Draco snatched the shell cell out of Chanda's paw nearly taking it with the shell cell.

"Chanda what happened? What's wrong?" Splinter voice asked on the other end of the shell cell, there was no answer.

"Chanda?... Chanda?!" Splinter's voice called.

Draco crushed the shell cell with his bare scaly hand; Splinter heard the shell cell crush, the noise hurt his ears.

* * *

Draco looked at Chanda, "don't bother no one can help you now," he said.

The dragon let go of Chanda by pushing her.

"Well since you crushed my shell cell I'm getting out of here myself, so see ya later big dragon," Chanda said.

She started to walk off, Draco got really angry he grabbed Chanda by the tail and lifted her up.

"You Are Not Going Anywhere Little Ratling, There Is One Thing You Have That I Won't Eat!" said Draco.

He grabbed Chanda's robe, took it off, and threw it.

"Besides I would rather eat you like this," the dragon said.

"Hey last time you tried to eat me you almost ate the whole thing of me!" Chanda spat out.

"I didn't have a choice you were tied up, I would have belched out the ropes and that sick robe of yours," Draco admitted.

"You are a gross dragon," Chanda said giving him a look of disgust.

"Thank you," said Draco.

"Put Me Down You Savage!" Chanda commanded angrily.

"You better watch your mouth there Missy!" Draco threatened.

"You are really losing it," Chanda said.

"Oh Yeah I'll Show You Whose Losing It!" Draco growled.

He slapped Chanda in the face hard, she yelped, Draco slammed her to the ground, next punched her in the face, then slammed her on the ground again, this time he let go of her tail, after that he kicked her the stomach twice, and he grabbed her with his tail and slammed her three times, the third time Chanda got knocked out.

"Take my meal to the prison keep, chain her to the gated wall, and make sure those chains are good and tight so she won't escape, I will deal with her in a second," Draco commanded.

The dark assassins took the hurt and unconscious rat away.

"Draco my lord, I must ask if you really want your revenge on the that grey rat, why didn't you capture him instead of his wife?" one assassin asked.

"Well I wanted to but I felt he had a weak spot and that is his family, you should have seen his face when I tortured, threatened, and scared his wife, if I had captured her he would really suffer, and I want eat her," Draco explained.

* * *

Back at the lair, Splinter put his shell cell back in his pocket.

"Sensei was that Chanda? Is she okay?" Leonardo asked.

"Yes that was Chanda, she says she is okay for now, but that did not sound good," said Splinter.

"So where is she who has her?" Leonardo asked.

"She said she doesn't know where she is, she said it is not in New York or on earth, the fiend who has her, this will be really shocking to say and hear, is Draco," said Splinter.

The turtles eyes widened.

"No it can't be," said Leonardo.

"We saw what happened to him!" Raphael said in shock.

"He was turned into stone and crumbled there is no way anyone could survive that," said Donatello.

"Don't you guys read the comic books? The bad guy always comes back," said Michelangelo.

"He has a point," said Raphael.

"Master Splinter did Chanda say who had brought him back?" Leonardo asked.

"She did mention he was brought back, but she was about to tell me who, before she could I heard her gasp and scream, Draco must of heard us talking, I tried to keep her with me, but I heard the shell cell crush," said Splinter.

"Guys do you know what Draco's gonna do?" Leonardo asked,

The others didn't answer,

"He's gonna try to eat Chanda again," Leonardo said nervously,

"Well what are we waiting for? We should go there and save Chanda!" Raphael said in determination,

"There is just one problem, we don't know where Draco lives," Donatello pointed out,

"Yeah, that's right, what are you gonna do?" Michelangelo asked,

"Hmm, we may not know where Draco lives, but I know someone who does," said Splinter putting his hand on his chin.

* * *

Back in Draco's world, Chanda found herself in a place where prisoners are kept, she was chained to a gated wall from her chest to her hips, her paws and arms were cuffed behind her back, and her ankles were chained together, suddenly Draco came in, Chanda got scared when he got close to her.

"I have about 20 minutes for you to be my meal," he threatened.

The dragon started to tickle Chanda's chin and she did not like it, then he took her by the head and put his claws near her chin again.

"You will be patient, and you will hang there until I eat it," Draco threatened again.

Then he used the tip of his tail to keep her head up, wrapped the lower part around her mussel, and picked up her robe.

"And not see this ugly thing again," Draco said menacingly.

The evil dragon ripped the robe in pieces, Chanda widen her eyes in shock as she watched her robe getting destroyed, Draco let go of Chanda's mussel and left her alone.

Chanda looked at her robe with sadness. "oh boys, Splinter my love, where are you? I need you," she said.

The female rat cried because of her robe and she was terrified.

* * *

Meanwhile on earth the turtles and Splinter went to the alley, Splinter drew symbols and began to chant, a familiar portal opened, everyone jumped in and found themselves in the Battle Nexus.

"Why are we again?" Leonardo asked.

"To look for the Damiyo," said Splinter.

"So he knows were Draco lives?" Raphael asked.

"Yes," said Splinter, they reached into the Damiyo's throne room.

"Greetings my friend, what are you doing here?" the Damiyo asked.

"Damiyo this is very shocking news but Draco is back, and he has kidnapped my beloved Chanda, we need to know where he lives," Splinter explained.

The Damiyo was shocked by all of this, but he knew how much Chanda meant to Splinter.

"He lives in Draconia, it is very evil place, you will need some help on your search," said the Damiyo.

He summoned two of the turtles friends Usagi and Gen.

"Greetings my friends, what is the problem?" Usagi asked.

"Usagi we need your help, Draco is back and he has Chanda," Leonardo explained.

Usagi believed Leonardo, but he too was shocked; the Damiyo send our heroes to Draconia.

"Whoa the Damiyo was right this place is ugly," Raphael commented.

"Usagi if you don't mind me asking, but did you see Draco around?" Leonardo asked.

"No I haven't Leonardo," said Usagi.

"I have," Gen replied raising his hand.

"You Did! Where Did You See Him?!" Raphael asked shaking Gen back and fourth by the arms.

"Hey chill out reptile, I saw him in my world trying to get back in his world which is this, he had someone with him, she looked familiar and a real babe too, in fact she is the one you're looking for Splinter's pretty wife same pink robe with yellow parts on it," Gen explained.

"And don't forget the purple walking stick," Donatello pointed out.

"I'm just wondering but why do you even want to find Draco anyway?" Gen asked.

"Because the last time Draco got his scalely hands on Chanda he almost did something to her we would never forgive," said Michelangelo.

"What? What did he do that was so terrible?" Gen asked again.

"He almost ate her," Splinter replied.

Gen's eyes widened.

"Oh he wants to eat her even though she is so thin?" he asked in confusion.

Our heroes started to walk on to find their destination.

* * *

In Draco's place he walked in the prison's keep.

"It is time for you to become my meal my dear," the dragon said menacingly.

He unchained Chanda, grabbed her by the back of her fur, and dragged her with him, Chanda whimpered softly.

The turtles, Splinter, Usagi, and Gen entered Draco's place, they spotted the dark assassins.

"So they were the ones who brought Draco back," Splinter whispered.

Our heroes started to fight the assassins, they agreed to leave one standing to find out where they were holding Chanda, they defeated them all expect one; Raphael was about to pin him, but Splinter beat him to it.

"My Wife, Where Is She?!" Splinter asked angrily.

The dark assassin didn't answer.

"Leonardo hand me your katana," said Splinter.

Leonardo handed his master his katana; Splinter took the katana and pointed it at the assassin's throat.

"Where Is She?!" Splinter asked furiously.

The assassin pointed straight, Splinter knocked him out.

"Let us continue," the rat said.

The other followed, they were pretty shocked at what just happened.

"I don't think I have ever seen your Sensei this angry," Usagi commented.

"We have seen him angry many times before, just like about two weeks ago, after all Chanda and Master Splinter love each other dearly," said Leonardo.

Suddenly they guys heard a scream.

"It's Chanda, follow the scream," said Splinter.

The others followed Splinter, they stopped to a room where they saw Draco standing next to a big pot of hot boiling water, from 15 feet above the pot was Chanda, tied up from the wrists to 6 inches below the shoulders, her ankles were tied together as well, and a rope was holding her, the rat cringed at the this.

"I see you're not only afraid of me you're also afraid of heights, but not to worry you won't be up there for too long," Draco said.

He pushed a button to make Chanda go down a little, the female rat cringed a bit, Draco pushed the button to tease Chanda, then this time he did it slowly until Chanda came down to Draco's neck.

"Soon my dear I shall find out what you really taste like," Draco said licking his lips.

the dragon once again stroked Chanda's face and chuckled evilly.

Splinter glared and growled at this, "get your evil hands off of her!" he whispered furiously.

Gen held the grey rat back to make sure he doesn't do anything dumb.

"I have an idea," said Leonardo.

"You better hurry up there, your Sensei is getting really tired of seeing this act," Gen replied still holding Splinter back.

"Okay Donnie you stop those machines to make sure Chanda doesn't move anymore, Raph you kick that pot of hot boiling water, Master Splinter will grip Chanda while I cut that rope holding her, but to do all of that we need bait," said Leonardo.

Everyone but Splinter looked at Michelangelo.

"I knew guys were gonna look at me when you said that," said Michelangelo.

"What about me and Usagi?" Gen asked.

"You two stay here until we give you the signal to get out of here," said Leonardo.

"Good luck Leonardo San," said Usagi.

* * *

The turtles and Splinter got to their positions, Chanda was about four inches away from the hot water, she could feel the steam to her legs; Draco was ready to cut the rope with his claws, he gave a wicked grin, and an evil cackle, Chanda whimpered; suddenly there was a noise, a noise that sounded like someone was banging on the wall, Draco stopped and grunted.

"What was that? Hmm, you stay here and be a good little meal while I go and see what that was," the dragon said.

He stomped away to check out what the noise was; Chanda knew that was no consistence or something random she knew who made that noise.

"Michelangelo?" she wondered.

The female rat heard the controls break she looked around and saw Donatello whack the machines with his bo staff.

"Donatello?" Chanda said in surprise.

Next she heard a growl and saw Raphael kick the pot of hot boiling water, the water steamed almost everywhere until it was all out of the pot.

"Raphael?" Chanda said.

Then she felt a soft touch on her shoulders, the white rat gasped a little and turned around, it was her beloved husband Splinter.

"Splinter!" Chanda said happily.

Splinter quickly covered her mussel.

"Shh," he said, the grey rat put his paws on Chanda shoulders.

"We are getting you out of her Sweetie, just hold still," said Splinter.

He looked up and gave Leonardo a nod, Leonardo cut the rope that was holding his Mom, Splinter held Chanda and carried her.

"Are you alright Chanda?" Splinter asked as he set her down.

Chanda nodded, Splinter used his walking stick to untie the frightened rat, Chanda hugged her husband very tightly, Splinter hugged her back.

"Chanda what happened to your robe?" Splinter asked,

"Can I answer that later Sweetie?" Chanda asked.

Splinter nodded.

"well the ones who brought the dragon back where those dark assassins," said Chanda.

"Sweetheart what happened to your shell cell?" Splinter asked.

"Draco caught me, grabbed my upper arm, his claws were almost deep into my fur, he grabbed my shell cell, and crushed it, then he pushed me, I tried to get a way but he grabbed my tail and took off my robe," said Chanda.

"Oh my darling Chanda you look so weak, what did he do to you?" Splinter asked.

"You will get really angry when you hear this Sweetheart, when I was talking smart with him he beat me up, first he slapped me in the face, second he slammed me on the floor, third he punched me in the face, fourth he slammed on the floor again, next he kicked me in the stomach twice, then he grabbed me with his tail and slammed me on the floor three times I got knocked out, I found myself in the prison keep, Draco threatened me, and finally he took my robe and ripped it to pieces," Chanda explained.

She wrapped her arms tighter around her husband's neck, Splinter held Chanda gently in his arms, but he could feel his blood boiling inside of him when he heard this.

"Chanda I won't let him hurt you again, I promise," said Splinter.

Chanda smiled.

"Um, I hate to break up your cute moment but Draco is coming," Michelangelo said.

Splinter picked up Chanda softly.

"Keep hanging on to me Honey, and you might want to cover your eyes," said Splinter.

Chanda kept her arms around him and closed her eyes, Splinter jumped from bar to bar and on the floor, the guys gave Usagi and Gen the signal to go, our heroes ran away from there as fast as they could.

Draco stomped back to his destination.

"I should have know there was nothing there, but I did hear something, I'll just go back to my lunch and..." Draco grumbled.

But before the dragon could finish he saw that the big pot was tipped over and Chanda was gone.

"WHAT?!" he growled, the dragon sniffed around and noticed something familiar, "A Rhino, That Rabbit, Those Meddlesome Turtles, And That Rat, They Took My Lunch!" he snarled.

Draco got so ticked off he roared as loud as he could; the turtles, Splinter, Chanda, Usagi, and Gen heard Draco roar, they all covered their ears even Chanda, Splinter covered his ears only to accidentally drop his wife.

"Whoa, that is louder than Leatherhead's roar," said Donatello.

"Sorry Chanda," Splinter said.

"That's okay Splinter," Chanda said.

Splinter picked up Chanda softly, suddenly everyone heard stomping.

"Sounds like Draco is coming, hey Leo do you have another plan?" Raphael asked.

"Yes, we will play a game with Draco, I like to call it torturing the villain," said Leonardo.

"So what do we do?" Gen asked.

"Master Splinter and Chanda will hide together in one place, and each of us will hide somewhere else, once Draco reaches us and he tries to find Master Splinter and Chanda we will take turns tricking him," said Leonardo.

"That is a good idea Leonardo san," said Usagi.

* * *

Our heroes hid in different areas, while Splinter and Chanda hid together.

"We will hide here until Draco gives up Chanda," Splinter said setting Chanda's legs down.

The white rat needed comfort so Splinter kept his arms around her waist; Draco finally reached his sent.

"No matter how fast you run no matter where you hide I will catch you," he said. The dragon sniffed some more, "come out, come out where ever you are," he teased.

Draco sniffed our heroes trail, then he stopped at Splinter and Chanda's hiding spot, the evil dragon stuck his nose in the hole, Splinter and Chanda saw the menacing thing, Chanda gasped a little Splinter used his tail to cover her mussel, he put his index paw on his lips to shush her, Chanda nodded Splinter let go of her mussel and looked angrily at the sniffing nose, he really wanted to kick it after what it's owner did his wife, but the grey rat knew if he did right now Draco would get really mad; the nose got out of the hole.

"Do you think he is finished?" Chanda whispered.

The answer came from Draco's scaly hand.

"I would say no," Splinter whispered.

He picked up Chanda and ran as fast as he could, the rat saw a dead end; he set Chanda down, the white rat held on to her husband very tightly.

"Oh Honey, I'm afraid," she cried.

"There, there Chanda our sons and friends will stop him," Splinter said patting Chanda's waist gently.

Draco's scaly hand and arm got close to the two rats, the rodents gripped each other tighter, Draco's ugly hand was about two inches away, then it stopped moving, it started to swat like a cat, then finally it gave up; outside of the hiding place Draco was ready to break it down with his tail, but before he could he heard two clashes, it sounded like two long swords, like katanas on the wall, the dragon stomped to the hiding place where it was coming from; second he heard a clash of two daggers on the wall, they sounded like sais, Draco stomped to that hiding place.

Next the dragon heard a sound of a strong bo staff hitting the wall, he stomped to that hiding place; then Draco heard a familiar noise the sound of nun-chucks hitting the wall, the dragon stomped to that hiding place in frustration; after that noise he heard another one, it sounded like the wall was being hit with a long sword and a short sword, Draco stomped to that hiding place in frustration; and finally dragon heard one more noise it was similar to the previous one but not as good, he stomped to that hiding place in frustration; Draco heard those noises again and again, the dragon got so angry he roared, suddenly Draco had an idea,

"I will pretend that I gave up, the fools will see me gone, and when they think so I will sneak up on them, attack them, and I will have my food," the dragon said evilly; he walked off.

* * *

Our heroes saw that everything was clear so they got out of their hiding places.

"Hey it worked, now let's get out of here," said Michelangelo.

"But how? We don't know how to get back home," Donatello wondered.

"Not to worry my friends, I know somewhere around this place that will get us back, Draco used it to travel to the Battle Nexus," said Usagi.

The others agreed, they went on their way; Chanda relaxed with Splinter but from behind them she saw Draco, the female rat screamed and pointed behind them, the guys stopped and turned around to see Draco, the dragon had an angry look on his face.

"I Knew It Was You Fools Who Took My Food And Played That Ridiculous Game With Me, No More Fun Things!" he growled.

Draco snapped his fingers, the dark assassins jumped out.

"Assassins, Take The Rhino, The Rabbit, and The Turtles! The Rat Is Mine!" commanded Draco.

The guys battled the assassins, Splinter put Chanda down softly and started fighting Draco.

"I Warned You Draco, If You Ever Touched My Chanda Again I Would Break Your Leg Like You Did With Mine!" Splinter said in rage.

"Too bad you are too small to do it," Draco teased.

Splinter whacked Draco's foot with his walking stick. "You Like Beating Up Females A Lot Don't You?" the rat growled.

"Hey Your Little Wife Was Asking For It," the dragon snarled.

The turtles and their friends were still battling the assassins, two of them spotted Chanda and leaped at her.

"They are heading for Chanda!" Leonardo pointed out.

"Don't worry Leonardo san, Gennosuke and I will stop them," said Usagi.

The samurai rabbit and his bounty hunter friend stopped the assassins before they could hurt Chanda.

"Thank you Usagi and Gennosuke," said Chanda.

"Don't mention it Chanda," Usagi said fighting the assassin.

"Hey it's the rat lady, hey baby you're pretty," Gen commented.

"Thank you Gennosuke but I'm spoken for," said Chanda.

"Uh spoken for?" Gen asked in confusion.

"She means she's already taken," said Usagi.

"Oh right by Splinter, I don't know why Dragon-breath wants to eat her, she is so thin, whoa not to mention naked," Gen said covering his eyes.

The rabbit and rhino too out the two dark assassins and joined the turtles again, they eventually defeated the assassins; now it was just Draco and Splinter, the fight looked like it was never gonna end, until Draco tried to go closer to Chanda but Splinter stopped him.

"You Will Not Touch Her Again!" Splinter growled, the rat kicked Draco in the chest sending the dragon to the ground unconscious.

"Master Splinter I want to give you something," said Usagi.

"What is it?" Splinter asked, the rabbit whispered in the rat's ear.

"Good idea," said Splinter.

Usagi gave him a bag, Splinter opened it and poured purple dust on Draco's horns.

"Can we go home now?" Chanda asked.

"Of course we can," said Splinter.

He picked her up once more and hurried with the others, Usagi led everyone to the portal, he drew the symbols and chanted, our heroes jumped in and saw the Battle Nexus again, they asked the Damiyo to send them back home, the turtles, Splinter, and Chanda bid farewell to Usagi and Gen. Our heroes were finally home.

"Splinter I'm just wondering, is Draco gonna hunt for me again?" Chanda asked.

"No he won't hurt you again, Usagi gave me erasing dust to erase Draco's memory, he will never know where we live," said Splinter.

"I would so love to see the look on his face when he finds out," said Raphael.

The others giggled.

* * *

Back in Draconia Draco woke up.

"Where is my food? Where are my enemies?" he asked himself.

The dragon tried hard to know where the turtles lair was, but he couldn't remember it had been erased.

"No... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Draco roared.

* * *

Back in the lair, Splinter carried Chanda to the couch.

"Thank you Splinter for saving my life again," said Chanda, she kissed him on the cheek.

"You're welcome Chanda, now rest you have faced enough danger for today," Splinter said as he set Chanda on the couch and tucked her into a blanket.

"Thank you Splinter, I still wish I had my robe back, I don't want to be naked all day," said Chanda.

"I promise Chanda I will make you feel much better," said Splinter.

"Thank you Splinter," said Chanda.

She gave him a kiss on his other cheek, and took a nap, Splinter smiled, he stroked her fur, and touched her cheek softly, then the Sensei had an idea, he put on a hat and a trench coat.

"Where are you going Sensei?" Leonardo asked.

"Out," said Splinter.

"Sensei you usually don't go topside," said Raphael.

"I know, but don't worry I will be back soon," said Splinter. He left the lair.

"Oh I know what Splinter is going to do," said Donatello.

"Wow Donnie I didn't know you could read minds," Michelangelo said.

* * *

Two hours later Chanda woke up from her nap and saw her sons waiting.

"Hi boys, where is your Father?" she asked.

"He went out," said Leonardo.

"He usually doesn't do that," said Chanda.

"We know, but he should be back by now," said Raphael.

They heard Splinter walk in, he took off his trench coat, and hat.

"I'm back, my sons could you go to your rooms, I want to talk to your Mother alone," Splinter said winking at them.

The turtles went to their rooms, and Splinter sat next to his wife.

"Chanda I have a present for you, close your eyes, put your paws out, and no peaking," said Splinter.

Chanda did what she was told, she felt something soft and familiar in her paws.

"Alright now you can open them," Splinter told her.

Chanda opened her eyes and saw a new robe, it looked just like her old one, pink with yellow cuffing, belt, and straps, Chanda looked like she was going to cry, "oh Splinter thank you so much!" she said looking at her husband.

"It is a replacement from the one that got destroyed, I knew you would love it, since it has your colors from your old one, and it looks like your old one too, I wanted you to be happy," said Splinter.

"Oh Splinter, I love you," Chanda said with joy.

She gave him a give hug and a big kiss, Splinter was so glad to have her back he hugged his beloved Chanda back.

"I love you too, I am keeping my arms around your waist to make sure no one takes you away from me again," he whispered.

The couple didn't want to let go of each other; Chanda was so glad she was home where she belonged and glad to be safe in her love's arms, Splinter was happy to get his love out of danger and hold her again, the rats looked into each other's eyes and they kissed.

* * *

 **That's the end of this story, I hope you guys liked it. And I have quite a few things to say.**

 **1\. I always wondered what happened to the dark assassins after the Big Brawl episodes, since they are so skillful they probably must have magic powers.**

 **2\. This will be the last time Chanda gets captured, which is good news to everyone who likes her.**

 **3\. I have to say I was cringing while doing the torture and awful scenes but once again the show does have very deadly and sinister villains so I had to keep Draco in character.**

 **4\. You thought Chanda's ordeal was bad in the "What If" story? This one is even bigger.**

 **The next story will be about the everyone but Leo having nightmares about their biggest fears.**


End file.
